Behind the Mask invisible
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: When people hide who they are...it isnt long until some one sees behind their masks...RayOC KaiOC MaxOC
1. Chapter 1 And the stars tell me a story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade. I do not own the hotness of it and crap, okay! Don't make me say that! It is pure torture, people!

This fic is rated T for teen due to language, and later chapters.

**A/N:** I am proud to present my brand new fan fiction story; **Behind the mask…invisible**…it is kind of depressing, though…so yeah…

((&))

So morning comes and goes,

Evening comes and goes,

Night comes and goes,

But you will last forever.

-MADAM

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter one**

And the stars tell me a story…

"_NO!" She screeched._

_Rumbling screams and cries were heard in the background._

_Fire red hair twisted around two pale arms, and two ice blue eyes were wide, tears ran down a pale, beautiful face. She gripped tight onto a railing of the boat._

_She tumbled to the side, her legs hitting the rail as she screamed in pain…_

_One word could be read on the side of the huge boat…_

_The Titanic…_

Tracy awoke in a sweat. Titanic…why was she dreaming about herself on the Titanic? This was way whack.

Tracy sat up in her bed, and got out, being careful not to make any noise.

But, she knocked over the table, and a crash was made from that.

"Crap." She hissed through her clenched teeth.

Her knee throbbed, and she staggered to the bathroom, hoping her dad didn't wake up.

He did.

There he came, the devil himself. He was like a shadow of evil mist, running down the hallway.

He practically tackled her to the ground. Her red hair was spread out in all directions as he sat on her back, growling. He grabbed her hair, and yanked it up, causing her head to go up also. He slowly lowered down and hissed into her ear,

"What are you awake again for, huh?"  
She cringed, crystal tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well?" He growled.

"I had…a nightmare." She rasped out, trembling under his cold touch.

He growled angrily, and grabbed a pair of scissors from the table next to them. He stabbed her shoulder, and she screamed in pain and terror.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

He ran them down her arm, and she screeched like a bird as blood poured out. He pushed her back to the ground, and she clawed at the floor desperately. Her fingers dug into the carpet, blood all around her as he arm throbbed badly. She screamed again as she clawed helplessly, her face pale in terror. He tossed the scissors aside, and slapped her head. She winced loudly, trembling. He staggered back to his room, closing the door behind him.

She trembled uncontrollably, sitting up in the pool of crimson blood. She held her head in her bloody hands, her shoulders going up and down as she cried.

This was Tracy Summer's life…

XXXXXXXXXX

A flash of red was seen as Tracy ran down the sidewalk. Her fire red hair flew behind her like a kite, her blue eyes closed gently as she ran down. Her white shirt flew up slightly, showing her midriff as she went faster. Her tennis shoes made loud noises as she neared her destination.

"Tracy!" A voice called out.

Tracy stopped her run, and turned over to see the caller.

"Tracy!" The voice repeated.

Tracy saw who the voice belonged to as her best friend neared. Her raven black hair swung around her ankles as she stood in front of Tracy.

"Oh. Hey there Randy."

Randy was beautiful, the model of what all 8th graders should be. She was smart, funny, dedicated, nice, and most of all, beautiful.

She had raven black hair that shined 24/7 that swung around her ankles. She had emerald green eyes that glowed, and had freckled on her nose.

She and Tracy have been best friends since ever. They have been that way since they were in diapers. They even lived across the street from each other. Randy didn't know that Tracy was abused…but she suspected something. Even though Tracy lied about her cuts and scars, Randy knew something was up.

"Hey Tracy! I can not wait for the PMS band to play at the park! Where is your guitar?"  
You seem Randy was the lead singer in a band they created called PMS. Tracy was the guitarist, Amy the drummer, Drake the electric piano player, and France the other guitarist.

Amy was small for a 14 year old. She had short blue hair, and green eyes with tan, tan skin. She was Russian, but some times she seemed all American.

Drake was Amy's cousin. He had black hair that flipped out, all messy and stuff. He had chocolate brown eyes, and was as tan as Amy.

France was, well, French. She had blonde hair to her shoulders, and ruby-red eyes that seemed to be pink sometimes when the sun was out. She was petite, and her skin was a creamy color. She had a thick French accent, but spoke great English.

"Oh yeah. I got Drake to polish it, so he brought it. Ready?"

Randy grinned, her eyes shone.

"Hell yeah!"

XXXXXXXX

Lights flashed on the stage, causing the crowd to stare, and cheer.

Amy started to beat the drums; loud echoes of tune rang out as I started to play my blue electric guitar.

The tune of the electric piano beat out, followed by another guitar rolling in.

Randy spun around, her blue skirt flowing as she started to sing in a beautiful voice.

"Crystallized figures dance in the rain.

Crimson blood pours through my veins.

I cry and I search…

I can't seem to reach you…

I can't seem to tell you…here…

I am falling through my pain,

I am grasping out to nothing,

Holding on to something…

Invisible…"

Randy spun around, smiling. The beat grew out, and the crowd cheered loudly to us, and Randy tightened her grip on the micro phone as her voice danced out to the crowd.

"When every thing seems over and done,

You come and sing to my broken heart,

The things you said hit me like a bullet,

The things you did didn't make any sense,

There's really nothing to it…

I seem invisible,

Nothing seems to reach you,

The rain is changing into snow,

Iced to the bone I can't seem to reach you,

I can't seem to hear your voice…

Anymore…

I see you but I can't feel you,

And it's killing me baby,

I am searching for answers,

But the snow seems to stop me…

I feel so invisible…

Tell me if I am…

Invisible…"

Randy finished the song in tune, as we stopped with the song. The crowd erupted into cheers; loud screams of an encore rang out to us. We looked at one another, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

Rain poured as Tracy made her way home, smiling as she stepped in the various puddles. She wore no coat, and she was soaked head to toe…but she couldn't Care less.

The concert they performed was great! Drake did a good job on her guitar, and randy finally got the end verse in perfect tune.

Tracy let out a sigh. Randy had wanted to stay after the concert, but Tracy decided to leave. Her dad would kill her if she was late…

Literally…

As she opened the front door, her smile disappeared. Her dad was standing on the stair case, frowning deeply.

"I have some news…" He said grumpily.

She gulped. She got here on curfew…was she in trouble? She couldn't be, though…

"Your aunt insists you go to…stay with her. We decided it's your choice."

She wanted to burst out dancing, saying yes. But what would become of her friends, and the band? PMS couldn't go on with only one guitarist! That would be crazy!

But, of course, that would mean no more beatings from dad. And her aunt was nice, and young also.

"Yes." Tracy decided, turning to her father.

He grunted in response, and said to pack up then…

She practically skipped to her room, humming.

After she packed her clothes, and her dad helped with the boxes…she called Randy.

"Yellow." Randy asked from the other line.

"Bad news, Rand! I am moving to live with my aunt in Tokyo!"  
Silence befell the, and then a sigh was heard from randy.

"You can't! I mean what about PMS? And we have been best friends since, like…ever!"

Tracy let a sigh escape her lips.

"Yeah, I know! But I am leaving tomorrow…short notice, I know."

"I have to tell the others…bye girl! Call me and stuff!" Randy said sadly.

She nodded, said bye, and then hung up.

She went to the bath room, and let the water run out. After the bath was full, Tracy entered it; a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as she lay in the tub. She got the shampoo, and thoroughly rubbed it in her hair. She washed it out, and then did conditioner. Tracy washed her body happily, and rinsed it off and then she pulled the plug out. The water disappeared down the drain as Tracy got out of the tub.

She went to the mirror after she wrapped a towel around herself, and dried then brushed her hair. Tracy then got changed into her pajamas. She glanced at the clock. It read 10:00 PM. She went to her bed, and closed her eyes as she pulled the thick covers over her body. She then let dream land take hold as she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Okay then! Now that chapter one is done, I will begin on chapter two…even though I am still healing from my surgery…I will try to get on again, but the chances are VERY low I will. Well, TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2 Sunny like california

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade. Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Do. Not. Own. Beyblade!

This fic is rated T for teen due to language, and later chapters.

**A/N:** Well, I know this is kind of really short…but hey!I am on a cast, peeps. Go easy on me!

((&))

When everything seems blank,

When everything seems dead as beat,

You can count on me,

Hold onto me…

-MADAM

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

Sunny like California

_Water._

_That's all that surrounded Tracy as she fell into the ocean. She gasped for air, and her arms and legs swung around in an attempt to get to the surface. She took one last swing of an arm, and then everything went white…_

Tracy awoke, and saw she was still on the plane to Tokyo. The seat belt sign was on, and they were landing.

"We are now landing in Tokyo. Please put on your seat belts, and turn off all electronics."

She did so, and after a while, they were on the ground.

"We are now in Tokyo. Please do not forget to get your carry on items and thank you for flying on America West Airlines."

XXXXXXXXX

The house was nice. And…big.

It was white, and had a green door and green roof. The yard was big, and was consisted with flowers.

Tracy stood on the driveway, the car that brought her there pulled away. She glanced at the door, and walked up to it.

She rang the doorbell, and waited. The door opened, and her aunt stood there, grinning.

"TRACY!"

Her aunt had long, brown hair to her waist and green eyes. She was young, and was a musician.

"Hey Aunt Hannah." Tracy said as her aunt hugged her.

"Oh come in, come in." Hannah said with a soft smile on her face.

So Tracy did. The room was nice, and had white walls with pictures here and there.

Tracy followed her aunt into the kitchen, and then the living room.

"Just make yourself at home." She took Tracy's bags, and went upstairs.

Tracy sighed, and looked around. Her aunt was nice…and Tracy was happy she had a home with some one who actually loved her…

She blinked when she heard music coming from next door.

"In the day by day collision  
Called the art of growing up  
There's an innocence we look for in the stars  
To be taken back to younger days  
When there was no giving up  
On the people we held closest to our hearts

Yeah it is you that I remember in that glowing  
It is you that took my first away from me  
It is you I set my standards to... to every walk of life  
I haven't met another you since you were with me.

A brief bout with a razorblade cut me  
I freaked out, thinking people didn't love me  
I watched closely as the you I knew forgot me  
In letting go, I am so proud of what I've done

In a way, I failed religion  
I spit the wine from mouth to cup  
And I reached for something more than just your God  
Uncle, you spared not your children  
And while your praying hands are up  
There's no forgiveness for you! You sick fuck!

It is you that I remember in their bedroom  
It is you that took their first away from them  
It is you they set their standards to  
You wounded them for life  
You were a preacher and suppose to be above men

Sing with me  
A brief bout with a razorblade cut me  
I freaked out, thinking people didn't love me  
I watched closely as the you I knew forgot me  
In letting go, I am so proud of what I've done"

Tracy blinked again as the song ended; she peeked out the window…and cocked her head to the side as she saw a slate haired teen leaning against the side of the house with a neko-jin next to him. A CD player was with them, and they had their eyes closed.

Tracy sighed as she called some friends that lived in her 'new home.' She had visited before…and had made two close friends. She called them, and they agreed to come over.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky was the first close friend. She had long, wavy blue hair to her waist and dark blue eyes. She wore a black top and jeans.

Next was Mackenzie. She had green hair to her hips, and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts.

"HEY!" Mackenzie screamed happily, tackling Tracy as she opened the door.

"Yo. Long time no see, huh." Sky said, smiling.

"Yeah…can you PLEASE get her off?" Tracy said as she formed a sweat drop..

Sky chuckled and pulled Mackenzie off of her, and Mackenzie said,

"There were three HOT guys next door!"

_Three? _Tracy thought, confused. _I only saw two…_

"Yeah." Sky said, putting a finger to her chin. "I saw them too."

Tracy grinned, and let them walk in.

"So…" Tracy said.

"So..." Mackenzie said.

Silence.

"Let's go outside!" Mackenzie said, grinning.

"Okay then." Sky agreed.

The three went outside, and watched the boys. Tracy blinked as she saw another boy she didn't see before. He was a blonde with freckles, and he was rolling around singing a 'I'm Bored' song.

Defiantly a Mackenzie…

"Cheese and crackers, cheese and crackers. Pickle juice…and a moose!" Mackenzie sang.

"Stop being so flipping retarded!" Sky snapped.

Mackenzie stuck her tongue out, and Tracy looked away from the boys to her friends.

"Hey." They heard a male voice call to them. They turned around slowly, curious looks on their faces.

It was one of the three boys…

**OOC:**

DUN DUN DUNNNN…?

**Tracy:** OOOOOOKKKKaaaaayyyyyy….

**Me**: Okay now, pleez R&R! And ya!

**Sky:** do NOT flames or else! (pulls out a machine gun)

**Mackenzie:** pickle juice and cow poop, la la la la laaaaa!

**Me:**……….

**Kai:** the authoress is an idiot, excuse her idiot moments of bad authoress…ness…

**Me**:…..KAI!(Eyes on fire)DIIIEE! (Starts chasing kai with a GINATHAMMEROFDOOM!)

MWAHAHAHAHHAAA! UNTIL NEXTY TIMY WIMEY!


End file.
